


Blue-Eyed Casanova

by Kaychan87



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bleach AU, F/M, Gin and Rangiku go dancing, Girls' Night Out, Hisagi can't catch a break, Hisagi is a batender, Kensei owns the bar, No Kensei though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku drags Nanao out to a club for girls' night out and finds herself drawn to a blue-eyed scoundrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> This little Bleach fic was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song "Cowboy Casanova". Written way back in 2010.

The night was still young when Matsumoto Rangiku and Ise Nanao arrived at Club Six-Nine. The two young women were all set for a night on the town, dressed to the nines and fresh from an early dinner.

“Look at the line. Are you sure we can get in?” Nanao asked as she readjusted her glasses on her face.

“Hisagi always puts me on the VIP list. Relax,” Rangiku replied with a casual flip of her strawberry hair.

The two women were as different as night and day but they were the best of friends. That fact alone was the only thing keeping Nanao from spending another night at home alone. When Rangiku went out, she usually drank herself stupid. Nanao was the only person willing to put up with Rangiku’s behaviour on a regular basis.

“I think they’d let you in regardless,” Nanao mused, noticing at least half a dozen men gaping at the busty red head. If a single hair flip was that powerful in the hands of Rangiku then surely no man could deny her anything, including entrance to one of the hottest clubs in the city.

“Maybe, but I’d rather not take the chance,” Rangiku replied as she approached a big, burly man standing at the door. Nanao followed close behind her friend.

“Good t’see ya, Rangiku,” the burly man said with a grin as he let the two women into the club.

“Told you so. He didn’t even check for your name,” Nanao muttered once they were safely inside the club.

“Let’s go see Hisagi,” suggested Rangiku, deciding to ignore Nanao’s comment. Before Nanao could say another word, she was being dragged through the crowd. The dark haired woman tightened her hold on Rangiku’s hand, afraid of getting separated from her friend. Over crowded clubs were not Nanao’s cup of tea.

“The bar looks busy! Let’s not bother Hisagi,” Nanao protested once they were close enough to the bar to see a cluster of women blocking the way to their friend.

“But Hisagi will be sad if we don’t go say hi!” Rangiku pouted. Nanao closed her eyes and sighed. Even she wasn’t completely immune to all of Rangiku’s charms.

“Fine...”

“I love you!” Rangiku exclaimed, hugging Nanao.

“I know,” Nanao replied, patting Rangiku on the head. Rangiku took Nanao’s hand again and pushed her way towards the front of the crowd. She stood her ground and refused to let the other club patrons get in front of her. She did, however, wait until Hisagi had finished serving drinks before flagging him down. The last thing Rangiku wanted to do was get Hisagi in trouble with his boss.

“What’s your poison, Beautiful?”” the dark haired man asked as he moved to stand in front of Rangiku and Nanao.

Rangiku laughed and leaned close to place a light kiss on Hisagi’s scarred cheek. “Nothing unless you’re buying,” she giggled. Though she loved to drink and party, Rangiku never bought her own drinks. She liked the idea of men buying them for her much better.

“Sure, what the hell, first round’s on me,” Hisagi grinned and set two shot glasses on the bar for the girls.

Nanao began to protest but Hisagi held up a hand to stop her. “Hisagi...”

“You always say no. Just one won’t hurt, I promise,” Hisagi told her. “I’m not taking no for an answer tonight.”

“You tell her, Hisagi! C’mon Nanao, relax and have some fun tonight!” Rangiku added as she handed Nanao one of the shot glasses. Nanao sighed in defeat and took the drink from her friend. “Cheers!” giggled Rangiku, raising her glass to Nanao before downing it quickly. Nanao followed suit and winced, causing Rangiku to giggle more.

“Takes some getting used to,” Hisagi told her, taking her empty glass.

“I doubt I’ll get used to it,” she replied. “Can I get a glass of water now?”

“Sure, sure. Anything for the lovely Nanao,” Hisagi replied with a grin. When it came to Rangiku and her friends, Hisagi was undoubtedly a shameless flirt. Though he was interested in Rangiku herself, he hoped that flirting with her friends too would help him hide his otherwise obvious crush.

“Thank you.” Nanao, of course, was usually unaffected by his charm. Despite his interest in Rangiku, he couldn’t honestly say it didn’t bother him Nanao barely spared him a glance most nights. Then again, she only showed up when Rangiku dragged her out and only then it was to keep an eye on the busty woman.

“You know, I can keep an eye on Rangiku for you if you want to go home, Nanao,” Hisagi told her as he slid the glass of water towards her.

Nanao shook her head before picking up her glass. “I promised Rangiku I’d come out tonight, so I have to stay.”

“Well, at least try to enjoy yourself,” Hisagi said, giving Nanao a kind smile.

“Hisagi! Who is that fox standing over by the wall there?” Rangiku interrupted, gaining Hisagi and Nanao’s attention. Rangiku was pointing across the room when they looked over. Nanao looked over and shivered. The man in question was tall and well dressed with short white-silver hair. His eyes were closed but he had an impish smile plastered across his face. Nanao shivered again and tore her gaze away from him.

“Whoever he is, he gives me the creeps,” Nanao said, forcing herself to keep her gaze away from the man.

“You don’t want to get involved with a man like that, Rangiku, He’s here almost every night and he leaves with a different girl each time,” Hisagi warned, glaring in the direction of the man.

“Huh,” was all Rangiku said, still watching the man.

“Rangiku, why don’t we go find some other guys to dance with,” Nanao said pleadingly.

Rangiku just waved a hand at her friend. “There’s just something about him, Nanao, that I can’t quite explain. Like I have to be near him.”

“Seriously Rangiku, he’s really bad news! The girls all call him the ‘Blue-Eyed Snake’ because he’s such a player,” Hisagi warned again.

Rangiku quietly moved away from the bar and her two friends, heading in the direction of the man. Rangiku smiled when he turned and looked in her direction. The man’s grin widened and he seemed to beckon her to come closer.

“What’s your name?” Rangiku asked when she was close enough for him to hear her.

Instead of replying, the man just moved away from the wall and closed the distance between them. When he was close enough, he reached out and took the buxom beauty into his arms.

“Yer the one who was meant t’be in these arms, ain’tcha?” he whispered softly into her ear.

Rangiku shivered in delight and responded by pressing herself against him. “I agree. This feels right,” she whispered back.

“Ichimaru. Ichimaru Gin,” he told her as he lifted a hand and ran it through her strawberry locks. Rangiku shivered again and looked up, hoping to look into his eyes. His eyes were open slightly, revealing the palest blue she had ever seen. “An’ yer name?”

“Rangiku,” she breathed, reaching up to caress his cheek. His grin widened.

“Dance with me.”

Rangiku nodded and let Gin lead her to the dance floor. She purred softly as Gin slid his hands down to her waist. She could feel everyone around them watching, staring in fascination as she and Gin began to move in complete harmony.

“Have we met somewhere before?” she murmured softly as Gin twirled her around the dance floor.

“I’da remembered yer lovely face if we had,” Gin replied as he pulled her close once more. Though they were in a dance club, they were dancing closer to ballroom style than anything. That was all right with Rangiku, of course. Everything felt right now that she was in his arms. Despite being a stranger, he was more than familiar to her. Every fibre of her being ached to be even closer to him.

“You’re such a flirt, Gin,” she laughed.

“I ain’t really. Women jus’ seem t’follow me around,” Gin replied with a smile.

“No wonder, with those looks,” Rangiku murmured, blushing faintly. Gin smirked. “You really are a Casanova, A blue-eyed Casanova,” she laughed.

Gin chuckled as well and kissed the top of Rangiku’s head. “Nah. Jus’ a real charmin’ fella!”

“I’d like to get to know you better than, Prince Charming,” Rangiku smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Sounds good t’me,” Gin whispered back, leading her away from the dance floor and towards the door.

From the bar, Nanao and Hisagi watched helplessly as Rangiku and the silver haired man left the bar together. Neither of them could believe how impulsive Rangiku was being.

‘ _I hope he doesn’t break your heart, Rangiku..._ ’


End file.
